The present invention relates to traffic warning markers. It pertains particularly today or night traffic warning markers having a tetrahedral configuration, contoured and proportioned to ensure the display of a warning display face to oncoming vehicles when the marker is thrown, dropped or otherwise placed on a roadway surface.
Traditionally, road hazard warnings have been designed to sit at road side, not matter how wide a freeway is (and some are now six lane, making road side virtually invisible). The present device is tailored for use on present-day free-ways having need for marking lanes at any distance away from road side, night or day.
Although many types of traffic warning markers heretofore have been devised and placed in service, none of them is capable of effective deployment by a person who is trapped in a disabled vehicle, or for one reason or another is unable to leave a vehicle parked alongside a busy highway.
Furthermore, ambulatory drivers able to leave disabled vehicles frequently find themselves exposed to passing traffic and may themselves become involved in an accident. Studies show that when vehicles become disabled, motorists tend to stand near the vehicle, examine or work on the vehicle, or walk along the roadway near the vehicle, seeking aid. The presence of such dismounted motorists in unexpected locations and their pre-occupation with the disabled vehicle contribute to the hazard of the situation
It is the general purpose of the present invention to provide a marker which can be deployed from within or without the vehicle by throwing it or tossing it upon the roadway or adjacent surface without walking down the highway for manual marker placement.
It is a further important object of the invention to provide traffic warning markers of such a character that a plurality of them may be carried conveniently in the vehicle, to be deployed in a desired pattern on the highway or adjacent surface as desirable and necessary to protect both the vehicle and dismounted driver.
Further important objects of the invention are the provision of a traffic warning marker which, when thrown out of a vehicle window, always will land right side up; which does not interfere with oncoming traffic after deployment; which is highly visible; which is durable in service, being capable of being run over; which is foldable and stackable for easy transportation and storage when not in use; and which is of relatively low cost so that a plurality of the markers may economically be carried and deployed by the vehicle driver.
Generally stated, the marker of the present invention satisfying the foregoing and other objects and purposes comprises a marker body having a plurality of traffic-warning display faces and no required base, functioning the same no matter which face faces downwardly. The body preferably is tetrehedral in configuration, to provide four such display faces.
Traffic warning indicia are mounted on each face, imparting enhanced visibility thereto.
The marker assembly is contoured and proportioned to ensure display of a display face effectively to oncoming vehicles when the marker is thrown, dropped or otherwise placed on a roadway or adjacent surface.